idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Australian Idol
Australian Idol is a television show on the Australian television network Network 10, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in Australia. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Mathew Chadwick Peter Ryan Cle Wootton Lauren Buckley Kelly Cavuoto Rebekah LaVauney Levi Kereama Rob Mills Paulini Curuenavuli Cosima De Vito (withdrew) Shannon Noll (runner-up) Guy Sebastian (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Angie Narayan Dan O'Connor Amali Ward Emelia Rusciano Daniel Belle Ricki-Lee Coulter Marty Worrall Chanel Cole Hayley Jensen Courtney Murphy Anthony Callea (runner-up) Casey Donovan (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Tarni Stephens Chris Luder Natalie Zahra Laura Gissara Roxane LeBrasse Milly Edwards James Kannis Anne Robertson Daniel Spillane Dan England Lee Harding Emily Williams (runner-up) Kate DeAraugo (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Joseph Gatehau Reigan Derry Klancie Keough Guy Mutton Lavina Williams Bobby Flynn Lisa Mitchell Ricky Muscat Chris Murphy Dean Geyer Jessica Mauboy (runner-up) Damien Leith (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Holly Weinert Brianna Carpenter Lana Krost Mark Da Costa Jacob Butler Ben McKenzie Daniel Mifsud Tarisai Vushe Marty Simpson Carl Riseley Matt Corby (runner-up) Natalie Gauci (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Six Season Six Contestants The following is a list of Season Six contestants, in order of elimination. Jonny Taylor Brooke Addamo Tom Williams Madam Parker Thanh Bui Sophie Paterson Roshani Priddis Chrislyn Hamilton Teale Jakubenko Mark Spano Luke Dickens (runner-up) Wes Carr (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Seven Season Seven Contestants The following is a list of Season Seven contestants, in order of elimination. Ashleigh Toole Casey Barnes Sabrina Batshon Tim Johnston Scott Newnham Kim Cooper Kate Cook Toby Moulton Nathan Brake James Johnston Hayley Warner (runner-up) Stan Walker (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards World Idol Guy Sebastian participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Guy placed 7th place on 56 points. Guy performed the Louis Armstrong cover - What a Wonderful World. Guy received the following scores respectively: UK awarded 6 points Belgium awarded 3 points Australia awarded 12 points (default award) USA awarded 6 points Pan-Arab Nations awarded 2 points Poland awarded 5 points The Netherlands awarded 6 points Canada awarded 6 points Germany awarded 2 points Norway awarded 3 points South Africa awarded 5 points Judges and hosts Judges *Mark Holden (2003-2007) *Marcia Hines (2003-2009) *Ian Dickson (2003-2004, 2007-2009) *Kyle Sandilands (2005-2008) *Jay-Dee Springbett (2009) Hosts *Andrew G. (2003-2009) *James Mathison (2003-2008) Category:Idol television series